Upside-Down
by FairyDemonDust
Summary: A series of prompts that each have two stories one good one bad. I won't always right both stories but I will try to post them in pairs if I do.
1. Chapter 1: Upside-Down

The Merlin Universe Upside/Down!

Author's Note: I decided to do a series of Prompts where I write two stories for the same prompt but one is happy and the other is sad, I'm not sure if I'm going to post them all or not but here is one at least.

 _ **The Call**_

 **From the Prompt: "Today I got the phone call"**

Merlin was sipping his pumpkin latte' by himself as Arthur was at work and always laughed at him for buying such strange tasting things.

"It's not strange it's perfectly delicious. Stupid Arthur."

Merlin was babbling to himself as he walked down the street towards their home a strangely rustic looking building that was so cheap it made you wonder what had happened there that it was such a steal, but they had turned its strange atmosphere into one of love and home.

As he continued to walk down the street still muttering to himself about selfish prats who have no taste in life, he felt his pocket vibrate. Sighing he drew his ringing phone from his coat while glancing at the caller ID praying to himself it wasn't morgana scheming up something and needing his help again. Last time had been a disaster…. He shivered thinking about it, but to his luck found an unknown number instead of the dreaded prankster he knew would darken his doorstep soon with more chaos. He answered the call, said hello and was sipping his latte' when he promptly choked at the information unloaded into his brain. His face went dark; a storm picked up as he hung up the phone and thundered down the street towards his home practically vibrating with a strange sense of energy that made passerby's feel a sense of dread. Arthur was so dead…..

Arthur had had quite a lovely day, flirting with his secretary Gwen even though she was dating Morgana was a favorite pastime that never failed to make his sister's face burn with jealous rage. So of course, he couldn't resist. However, as he was driving home after a long day's work, in his opinion he worked much harder than anyone had a right to, the cold sunny day turned downright frigid as a storm began to brew.

"Dammit, what did I do this time?" Arthur whined to himself.

He of course knew there were several things Merlin might be upset about as he had been hiding all of Merlin's favorite mugs so he couldn't make himself tea in the morning and kept changing the ringtones on Merlin's phone, as well as leaving little joke boxes all over the apartment so that he could catch a picture of Merlin screaming like a girl. He pushed the accelerator and hurried home to his doom as curiosity won over caution which was thrown to the wind. As he entered the house through the front door, he tiptoed quietly trying to sense where Merlin was. A loud attention-grabbing cough echoed behind him. Arthur froze. He'd been discovered. He slowly turned around to face Merlin who sat on the couch by the entrance.

'Oh dear, he's really pissed this time' Arthur thought to himself upon get a look at Merlin's face.

"Merlin! Fancy seeing you here, do you come here often?"

Dead silence met Arthur's joke. Then Merlin began to speak in a sugary sweet tone which told Arthur he was in fact in peril.

"Today I got the phone call. Would you like to know what phone call I am referring to?" Merlin smiled his crooked grin but with eyes that promised murder. Arthur ever clueless asked quietly, "Yes?"

Merlin stood up and strode up to Arthur getting into his face as he replies, "It was Uther calling to ask me why on earth I thought I could marry his son without a word to him that we'd even become engaged." Arthur paled.

"Yes, um, well you see, um, well…" Merlin interrupted his mad scramble for words as he shouted, "It's funny because I don't remember being engaged to you, it's almost like you didn't ask, oh wait you didn't you stupid prat!"

"Now look here Merlin, I'm sorry but Morgana and Father were," Arthur stopped mid-sentence as Merlin stepped even closer.

"We are going to have to have a lot of sex to make up for this Arthur and I want a stupid ring or I'm telling everyone you broke it off." Merlin's words rang deadly as Arthur pictured Morgana's and his father's reaction to such news.

He sighed deeply and replied solemnly, "Yes dear."


	2. Chapter 2: Downside-Up

_**Second Edition of the "I got a phone call today" prompt.**_

Merlin was sitting in the garden behind his and Arthur's cottage while he let his magic wander and flow through the nature around him. His pulse slowed as his magic pulsed in time with the earth forming a heartbeat of sorts that flowed through space and time. This was Merlin's favorite thing as he breathed deeply and let out a breath. He was so deep in his mental wandering that he didn't even sense when Arthur came home from work halfway through the day. He did however sense as foreign emotions entered his garden as it was usual peaceful.

"I knew you'd be lying about again." Arthur muttered quietly as he slumped down next to Merlin on the low bed that they had moved into the garden month's previously.

Merlin had been complaining that his back hurt after all his time in the garden so Arthur had come home one day with a giant bed with what he called 'the softest mattress he could find that would be fit for his warlock and then dumped all the parts in the garden and laughed as he told Merlin he got to set it up and then pouted as Merlin set it up with magic and a smirk.

Merlin jerked out of his meditation at Arthur's voice. Something was wrong if he was using that tone of voice.

"Arthur, what's wrong?" Merlin questioned him as he cupped his king's face in his hands. Thumbs gliding under his eyes to wipe away tears and looking into crystal blue eyes that were rimmed red.

Arthur sighed as he closed his eyes and leaned his head into Merlin's chest; Merlin automatically moving to stroke his hair.

Releasing a deep breath and curling into Merlin even more he finally speaks quietly, "Today I got the phone call."

Merlin instantly pulls Arthur closer to him as he curls around him, "Oh Arthur, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Merlin, at least I know he's going back to Avalon until the next cycle." Merlin smiled down at Arthur as he began to tell stories of the place their loved ones rested with them until they all reincarnated. He placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and placed a hand to his temple so he could let Arthur feel the pulse of the Earth with him. Arthur let out a gasp but quickly relaxed as he felt the pulse and began to breathe with it.

They lay there for hours and right as he could feel Arthur slipping into sleep Merlin heard a quiet, "Thank you; I sort of get why you do this every day. It's beautiful."

He leaned down close to Arthur's ear and whispered, "Anything for you my king." and they both drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Ignorance of Sin

Merlin had been working non-stop to heal all the injuries that came his way no matter what side of the battle the soldiers were on, but he was running low on supplies and had been forced to get more in case of another wave of hurt men appearing on his doorstep became the norm. Just as he was leaning over to grab some yarrow, he felt a prick in his neck and everything began to spin and went dark. When he woke up, he had just enough time to realize he was in a cell with a table full of tools and he was being drugged and then he was out again.

Arthur had been assigned to this cell for about a month now and even though he had been told not to interact with the prisoner other than to slip food through the slot at the bottom of the door, he found himself talking to him all the time. It had been an accident at first but the more he spoke to the clearly male prisoner the more he was intrigued. There were no windows so no one had seen the prisoner and the prisoner remained completely encased in the dark except for a tiny little hole in the door way up high so no one could look in through it. His interactions began with a simple wish to not be cold as everyone else was asleep and he had the night shift and he had to watch the prisoner. He lit a torch and had dug a little hole to hold it up when he heard a soft keening noise. Jerking upright he looked around looking for the source of the noise, before turning and staring at the door. He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help himself.

"Hello?" He heard a sharp intake of breath and a small, "Hello."

Arthur had been told the prisoner was unharmed but would be held in the cell as a precaution. He didn't stand for torture and his fellow men knew that.

"Are you alright? They said that you are in there just as a precaution so don't worry if that's what it is."

He didn't know why he was suddenly trying to comfort the man but he didn't want him to be scared for some reason.

The man behind the door brought him out of his thoughts with a slightly sarcastic whisper of, "Did they? Interesting. Why did they tell you that?"

Arthur blushed a little as he whispered back, "I don't believe in torture and I can beat everyone here in any type of fight and I used to be a fighter for the king's arena so they don't like to make me angry."

Merlin smiled to himself as he curled around his ribs which he thought might be broken from his latest torture session. The man sounded kind, he shouldn't have to know that people he considered his men were lying to him.

"Thank you for the light."

Merlin tried to stay as quiet as possible when he talked in case others were near but he was happy this person was kind enough to spare him a word. Arthur's head jerked up when he realized what those words meant.

"I'm so sorry I didn't even think about it are your eyes alright? Should I get rid of the light?"

"No! Please don't take it away!"

Merlin knew he sounded desperate but the only time he could see these days it was to see what weapon would be used on him next and he couldn't bare it. Arthur jerked to a stop his hand an inch away from knocking the torch over into the dirt.

"I won't let it go out alright?" There was a small pause and then a quiet, "Thank you."

Only hesitating slightly Arthur finally asked the question that had been buzzing around his head for the last couple of hours.

"What's your name?"

Merlin finally gathering the strength to drag himself to the door to the little crack in the frame where he could hear Arthur from collapsed against it and then whispered, "Merlin, my name is Merlin. What's yours?"

Arthur hearing Merlin get closer smiled and returned with, "Arthur, it's nice to make your acquaintance."

Merlin laughed a quiet little breathy laugh and then said, "Well you sound like a total prat if I've ever heard one."

Arthur smiling cheekily even though he knew Merlin couldn't see replied with, "It's better than being a total buffoon if I do say so myself."

They smiled while leaning their heads against the door. They carried on their whispered conversation until the morning time when Merlin finally fell asleep, and Arthur's shift ended.

All they could think about for the next hours as they dreamed and waited through torture and dreams was how happy it had made them each always so alone. Their night time conversations continued on for months and slowly they became closer and closer until they felt as though they were inseparable. Arthur had been heading to his guard shift early as he had a funny tale to tell Merlin about a strange animal he had seen that he swore looked like it was trying to be sneaky and he knew it would make Merlin laugh and tell him, "Animals don't look suspicious, you prat." and he'd reply with, "Then why was he making off with my lunch" but he halted and quickly stepped behind a tree seeing men exit out of Merlin's cell. What were they doing in there. He thought no one was supposed to go in there. He blanched as the last one through the door was carrying large bags filled with tools covered in blood. They had lied to him! Why were they doing things to Merlin, what had he done? As soon as the guards were gone, he rushed to the cell unlocking it with his key and threw open the door. In the corner farthest away from the door curled towards the wall is a body curled up in itself and shaking with shivers and pain. He knows it's Merlin but he doesn't want it to be. His clothes are so torn they barely cover anything and his spine is sticking out leading Arthur to believe that the guards had also been lying about giving Merlin food during the day and he had been the only one providing him with anything. His skin was covered in bruises, welts, and cuts and he could hear the sound of breath whistling meaning at least some of Merlin's ribs were broken. His hair and skin are covered in blood and his hair is matted with blood from days past. He can't believe this wonderful man is still alive, but he thanks all the gods he can that Merlin has survived.

He takes in all of Merlin and all he can say is, "Oh god, what've they done to you?" Merlin's head jerks up and swivels so he can see and he says quietly," Arthur?"

"Merlin, I'm so sorry, I should've known."

Merlin's eyes are glassy and keep looking far off as though he can see something Arthur can't but he jerks back to the present eyes trained on Arthur; taking him in.

"Arthur, I'm okay, please go back outside. I don't want you to see me like this, you aren't supposed to know."

Arthur's gaze hardens on him, "Why didn't you tell me you idiot?!"

Merlin winces at the tone and Arthur immediately quiets down stepping forward and gently picking Merlin up from the floor. Merlin shudders in pain at the movement but doesn't protest.

"I didn't want you to feel betrayed."

"What are you talking about?" Arthur asks kindly and quietly as he walks with Merlin towards his tent, everyone already asleep.

Merlin coughed and winced but continued on, "When we first met you sounded so proud about your men and I couldn't ruin that for you. I was okay."

"You are not okay Merlin," Arthur smiles down at Merlin looking into beautiful blue eyes, "but you will be, I promise."

Merlin groaned out through clenched teeth as Arthur set him on his bed roll, "Don't do anything stupid."

Arthur gasped and held a hand to his heart dramatically, "Would I ever?"

Merlin smiled before his eyes rolled up into his head and he finally passed out in pain. Arthur having had experience in such things simply bundled Merlin up in blankets and went to prepare to horses for travel. He was not leaving Merlin here and he refused to stay and fight with people who not only lied to him but had tortured one of the best and kindest people he had ever met. He quietly packed up what was needed and tied the second horse to his own. He then gently put Merlin on the horse in front of him and set off into the night never looking back.

Might be continued, depends on how I feel about it later.


	4. Chapter 4: The House Story One

_**The House Story One**_

Merlin looked up at the monstrosity that Arthur told me was a house and squinted. Arthur stood in front of me smiling at his find. Merlin squinted harder. His smile began to falter.

"You can't be serious."

"Do you not like it?" He questioned with a sad note in his voice. Merlin, quickly backtracking, shook his head quickly, unable to keep himself from trying to keep Arthur happy.

"No that's not it, I just don't think I'm seeing it the way you're seeing it, could you tell me what you're picturing" the warlock smiled brightly while saying words that he knew would seal his fate, "maybe show me around the place?"

Arthur's smile returned tenfold as he tugged me towards the house, all the while babbling, "Of course, it's going to be fantastic! I can't believe I haven't shown you inside yet, you're going to love it!"

Arthur halted as he approached the porch as the boards had nails sticking out and all the steps were broken in one way or another. Merlin sighed as he magically fixed the steps, and Arthur pouted.

"Merlin, don't fix the steps! I want to do everything! I want to fix it myself as a sort of present for us so that it means more!"

"Fine you prat, I'll undo it after we leave." Arthur once again happily began dragging Merlin through the front door and halted once they were through the doorway and the door having closed behind them left them standing in the dark living room. Merlin reached over for what he had seen was a switch and flicked it up.

Merlin sighed for what felt like the thousandth time and quietly grumbled, "Why wasn't I surprised that the light switch didn't work either. Oh, that's because this whole place could fall on top of us at any moment."

Arthur not hearing Merlin's comment only hear his sigh and took it as a sigh of excitement.

"I know! It's absolutely beautiful don't you think?" Merlin hearing how excited Arthur was couldn't resist smiling at Arthur and commenting, "I'm starting to see it."

After that he was dragged all over the house while Arthur told him everything he had planned, and while he was excited for Arthur and how excited he was he couldn't see why Arthur was so in love with this house.

Later that night as they lay down to sleep then Merlin slipped quietly into Arthur's dreams and whispered to his mind begging, "Show me what you see, please. Show me, because I so badly want to understand and I don't want to disappoint you."

Arthur's dream-self reached out and grabbed Merlin by the hand and smiled.

"You could never disappoint me, my warlock. Now come, see what I see."

Merlin felt warmth and light wrap itself around him and suddenly it was there. It was the house rebuilt and beautiful but what was even more beautiful was what Arthur was looking at. There was a little boy with Arthur's blue eyes and Merlin's dark hair that ran around as Merlin chased after him yelling about how he was exactly like his father and how he should've known. The real Merlin could feel the house vibrate with how much love and care had gone into it, just for him. Arthur wanted to build it all for him. He smiled as tears slipped down his cheeks. It wasn't the house Arthur was in love with but the future he could see, that Merlin hadn't thought to look for. Pulling himself out of Arthur's head he smiled and laid a kiss on his king's head and laid down next to him.

"Alright Arthur, let's make the future you've dreamed of. I don't think I've ever wanted anything more than to be loved by you."

Arthur curled around Merlin while whispering, showing he was awake, "Silly warlock, I've always loved you."

They fell asleep peacefully dreaming about what they would one day build together.


End file.
